


Double the Pleasure

by weestarmeggie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Study Buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie
Summary: A potions accident creates a copy of Draco, what will Hermione do?For the Dramionelove round 3 fest on Livejournal the theme of which was 'Alice in Wonderland'





	Double the Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Can finally share this haha - Massive love to Riverwriter for alpha'in and beta'in and just generally listening to me whine incessantly and RZZMG for running this fest.

Draco heard his girlfriend’s quiet gasp, but, he was too invested in getting his own potions thesis finished to look up. He figured she’d simply made a discovery and was surprised by her findings. He didn’t even look up when she quietly murmured “Draco,” he simply hummed.

 

It wasn’t until her hand clutched at his arm that he lifted his eyes from his notes and saw what, or more precisely who, had made her gasp and understood perfectly why she was clutching at him so desperately.

 

He hadn’t ever come face to face with an exact replica of himself either. Especially not a naked one.

 

They watched, silently, as the “other” Draco rounded the table and came to a stop beside Hermione who, in her fascination, had turned in her stool to face him, leaning against her Draco in the process. Draco could feel her shaking against him and was reminded of a _particular_ fantasy she’d shared some months ago.

 

Not that he’d ever indulge her. He was far too much of a possessive bastard to let another man touch her. To let another man make her come undone - to let another man see her come undone, even if his cock did harden exponentially at the thought of her spread around two cocks.

 

But this, well. It wasn’t really the same thing was it? After all, it was **him**. And if the way Hermione was pressing herself against him was any indication, she was incredibly eager for the opportunity to put a fantasy she thought had been off the table, to good use.

 

“What exactly did you put in that potion?” He asked, nipping her earlobe between his teeth, his eyes never leaving those of his doppelganger. He moved his right hand, that had been gripping her waist, up her side and spread it over her breast, catching her already hard nipple between his fingers. “Hermione.”

 

“I don’t...I don’t remember,” she squeaked when she felt another hand mirror Draco’s actions on her left side. Her eyes flew open to see the _other_ Draco watching her, a smirk that she was all too familiar with tugging at his lips. “Oh God,” she murmured letting her head fall back against her boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

“No Gods here love,” Draco murmured, rolling her nipple between his fingers and slipping his left hand under the waistband of her jeans.

 

“Just us,” _other_ Draco muttered his eyes roving across her body. “You’re wearing entirely too many clothes,” he said, pinching her nipple, hard. Hermione groaned and Draco pushed her forward into the other’s arms and slipped off the stool behind her. He worked his hands around her waist and quickly unbuckled her jeans and slid them down her legs, grasping her calves gently to lift her feet from the offending garment. He slid his hands up the backs of her legs, giving her bum a firm squeeze as they came to rest once again on her hips.

 

Hermione had taken the opportunity, whilst her boyfriend had undressed her bottom half, to step forward and wrap her arms around his twins neck. He responded in kind and brought his free hand up to cup her now neglected breast, rolling that nipple in tandem with the other.

 

“You’re so eager love,” he murmured against her lips, using deft fingers to undo her shirt and tugging the offending garment from her shoulders. He groaned at the sight of her tits encased in a navy blue piece of lace and spread his fingers over them, his thumbs brushing against her already hard nipples. When Draco pulled her back into his lap and spread her legs over his own, he dropped to his knees and grasped her ankles. Her underwear, a matching pair of lacey navy blue knickers clung to her mons and he dipped his head forward, breathing in the scent of her arousal for him, for them. She shuddered above him when he nuzzled his nose against her and smirked.

 

“Fuck,” she mumbled, “Malfoy please,” she begged. He looked up to see her staring down at him, her eyes wide with desire. Draco had his arms wrapped around her waist in an effort to keep her still and her own hands were gripping her pale thighs in an attempt to not rip her boyfriend’s doppelganger’s hair out.

 

Draco looked down at his twin and smirked. He knew the look on his face was no doubt the same one that crossed his own every time he had the great pleasure of being between Hermione’s legs and he nodded when the other Draco glanced up at him.

 

“Tell me love,” he murmured into Hermione’s ear, nipping her lobe between his teeth and pulling her nipples roughly between his fingers, “tell me what was in the potion.”

 

“What?” Hermione asked, tilting her head up to look at her boyfriend. Draco’s cock pressed harder against the placket of his trousers and they both groaned when he shifted his hips against her arse. Draco cleared his throat.

 

“Tell me what was in the potion and he’ll make you come,” he smirked, flicking his eyes down again, “he’ll put his mouth on your pretty pink cunt and make you come like you do every day and I’ll hold you here and make sure you fall apart.”

 

Hermione’s breath hitched and Malfoy- because it was way too confusing to refer to the twin between her legs as Draco too- slipped two fingers under the lace of her underwear, slid them across her drenched folds, carefully avoiding her clit before sliding them into her. Hermione arched her back and Draco growled.

 

“Tell me.”

 

“I don’t - I don’t remember,” Hermione whined, bucking her hips against Malfoy’s hand.

 

“Then you can’t co-”

 

“Felix,” she said breathlessly, her back arching as Malfoy crooked his fingers.

 

“Good girl,” Draco murmured even as Malfoy swiped his tongue over her folds, “what else?” Draco asked with a pinch to her nipples.

 

“Amortentia?” Hermione said.

 

Draco’s eyes widened at her words. They’d been dating for six months, their relationship finally having had a chance to blossom from the flirtatious friendship they’d had during their eighth year at Hogwarts when they’d both shown up at the same wizarding university to start their masteries - his in Potions and Charms and her’s in Potions and Transfiguration - but they had yet to say those three little words to one another. If she really had mixed felix felicitas and amortentia…….well. Draco was snapped from his thoughts by the sensation of Hermione’s back arching against him.

 

“Malfoy please,” she moaned and Draco only had to nod his head minutely for Malfoy to finally give her what she wanted.

 

He grinned against her cunt and began to thrust his fingers roughly in and out of her, wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking hard. Hermione came spectacularly. Her hips bucked and her head thrashed against Draco’s chest as he licked and nipped her through it, finally pulling away from her sopping cunt to lean up. “So fucking pretty,” he murmured against her lips, pressing himself against her, his cock throbbing against her thigh. Hermione groaned and opened her mouth to him and he kissed her like a dying man, taking every dart of her tongue into his mouth and reciprocating with his own.

 

Draco watched them kissing and slipped one of his hands from Hermione’s pert tits to the cock in front of him, sliding his hand slowly down it and rubbing his thumb against the head, smearing the pre-cum that had gathered there. At Malfoy’s gasp Hermione had broken their kiss to see what was happening. Draco felt her squirm against hm.

 

“You always do like it when I do this for you,” Draco breathed against her ear, “you love seeing how hard you make me.” He ground his own crotch against her ass, “look how hard you made us both.”

 

“Draco,” she whined, turning her head to meet his gaze, “please.”

 

“Please what?” He asked, grinning lasciviously down at her.

 

“Please fuck me,” she whimpered. Draco’s lips twitched and he guided the cock in his hand to press against her cunt, the tip of Malfoy’s cock pressing against her clit.

 

“Like this?” He asked. Hermione shuddered, her eyes scrunched shut, but shook her head. Draco chuckled, “or like this?” He asked gliding the head of it against her folds and slipping it against her opening.

 

He flicked his gaze to his twin’s, who seemed to know exactly what he was thinking, because Draco moved his hand and Malfoy tilted his hips and slid the length of himself into her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and Malfoy lifted her from Draco, who took the opportunity to divest himself of his own clothes. He wrapped his hand around his own cock and groaned. Fuck. He was so hard, and the sight of his girlfriend bouncing on what was essentially **his** cock was overwhelming. He stepped up behind them and pressed himself against Hermione, his cock twitching against the small of her back and trailed his fingers up and down her sides.

 

“Draco,” Hermione warned and he hummed against her neck, “Draco please.”

 

“What,” he asked lightly, his fingertips moving across her stomach now. He could feel the goosebumps that erupted under his touch.

 

“Fuck me,” she answered, her voice breathy. Draco smirked and slipped his hand between her and Malfoy. He spread his fingers over her cunt and felt the cock that was fucking her slide between his fingers too.

 

“But I am fucking you,” he answered cheekily and when Hermione growled he pressed the palm of his hand against her clit and felt her shudder as her orgasm overtook her again. Malfoy grit his teeth and continued to fuck her, dragging his hips slowly as Draco gathered the come that had dripped from her over his fingers and against the cleft of her arse. When he began to press one, then two fingers into her puckered star, she shivered and Draco grinned at his twin.

 

“More,” she muttered, shifting her hips to fuck the cock in her cunt and the fingers in her ass.

 

“Yeah,” Draco said, using his free hand to gather more of her wetness and spreading it over the two finger’s he already had inside her, scissoring them before adding a third, “like this?”

 

“Yessss,” she hissed, her nails digging into Malfoy’s shoulders. He growled and started to fuck her hard, his hands gripping her thighs tightly.

 

“Don’t come yet sweetheart,” Draco mumbled, angling his hips so that the head of his cock was pressing against his fingers, “I want to be inside you too this time.” Hermione whimpered and Draco took a deep breath before he slipped his fingers from her and quickly replaced them with himself, sliding his cock into her ass until she had taken him to the hilt. She shuddered wordlessly between them at the fullness and both men hissed and stilled as she clamped around their lengths, her cunt twitching and pulsing as her third orgasm rippled around them.

 

“Good girl,” Malfoy muttered, lacing kisses and hickeys up the right side of her neck. Draco had bitten down on her neck during her orgasm and released the skin between his teeth to murmur against her skin.

 

“You feel so tight baby. Spread over **my** cocks,” Draco said between tiny nips against her neck. His fingers tugged gently at her nipples and Hermione whimpered when Malfoy started to move again. “Tell me,” Draco insisted, punching her nipples, hard, and finally beginning to move himself, “tell me how good it feels with two of me fucking you,” he growled.

 

“Oh God,” she whined, winding one arm around each of their necks, “so good baby. You fill me up so good.”

 

“I know,” he smirked into her neck. He could hear the smugness in his own voice, but right now with Hermione sandwiched between two versions of him and on the verge of another orgasm that would no doubt drag both him and his twin over the edge with her, he couldn’t bring himself to care. “Only me,” he muttered, mostly to himself, but Hermione nodded and tilted her head up to kiss him.

 

“Only you,” she agreed against his lips, “oh fuck, I’m gonn- Draco,” she gasped, her eyes widening in surprise at the ferocity of her impending orgasm, “I’m going to-”

 

“Come baby,” Draco bit out. He could feel his own end approach but wanted, no needed to wait for her. A quick glance over her shoulder told him Malfoy was in much the same predicament, and both of them increased their pace, almost simultaneously. Draco pressed his forehead against her shoulder and slid his cock, until only the head remained inside her, just as Malfoy thrust up into her and Hermione convulsed in their arms, her cunt spasming and clenching around them both as their own orgasms finally spilled inside of her.

 

“‘Mione,” Draco moaned.

 

“Granger,” Malfoy groaned.

 

Draco’s arm’s automatically found purchase around her waist and he pulled her free of Malfoy and slumped down onto the floor, Hermione resting in his lap. It was only after they’d spent a few minutes cuddling and snogging gently that they realised that they were alone again.

 

“Felix Felicitas,” Draco murmured quietly and at Hermione’s blank stare he went on, “only lasts for an hour love,” he smirked, smoothing her hair from her face and nuzzling his nose against her cheek.

 

“Oh,” she said, nodding her head in agreement, “that makes sense.”

 

Draco snorted but clutched her naked body tighter to his, “did you forget?” He teased.

 

Hermione glared up at him and Draco knew she was relieved that his twin had disappeared. She might have enjoyed having double the pleasure, but she’d definitely murder one of them eventually if she had to deal with double the sarkiness too.


End file.
